


Safe Room Walll

by GeminiStep



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiStep/pseuds/GeminiStep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick was sick of staring at the safe room wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe Room Walll

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead 2 and make no profit from this.
> 
> With that out of the way, this sort of hit me over the head this morning and demanded to be written. Also, this is my first 100 word drabble.

Nick was sick of staring at the safe room wall.

The other two were out scavenging for much needed medical supplies.  They'd all agreed that someone should stay behind and keep watch.

Earlier there had been shouting and running and shooting.  There had been claws and teeth and blood.  Nick's heart had been ripped and torn and shredded.

He wasn't the one the Hunter had chosen.

A wet breath was released up from a torn chest.  Fever glazed eyes stared at nothing; a hand clutched limply to a battered hat.

Nick was sick of staring at the safe room wall.


End file.
